The Prize
by clara potc
Summary: What if Will Turner had won the game of Liars and Dice instead of Davy Jones? He wins the key, but Jones has other plans...


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places, ect. used in this story.

Hope You guys like it! Tell me what you think.

* * *

"I challenge Davy Jones!" Will stated. He grimaced slightly as he thought of the plan that he'd pretty much thought up on the spur of the moment. He wondered absentmindedly what Jack would have thought of his plan, but, remembering that Jack was the reason he was stuck there in the first place, he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind., _It doesn't matter if I win or lose, I just need to see where Davy Jones is hiding the key and then just steal it once he's asleep! _Will silently tried to reassure himself. _There's no way this plan can fail. _Truthfully, he could think of lots of ways the plan could fail, but it was always Will's policy to keep positive no matter what the situation was.

The loud thumping sound descending from he stairs pulled him out of his thoughts. Will mentally prepared himself for what he knew was to come.

"I accept mate!" Davy Jones had a very unnerving smile on his face and, despite his confident mask of an expression, Will secretly felt a pang of nervousness.

The crew wasted no time in setting up the game, none of them could recall the captain being challenged, if that had ever even happened.

"The stakes?" Davy Jones asked, seemingly amused.

He was completely confident that he would win.

"My soul, an eternity on this ship." Will replied. _I really am going insane. Probably the results of being around Jack. _He thought dryly.

Will's father cried out in horror and tried to grab for another set of dice, intending to save his son from the dismal fate that he himself was condemned to. the crew had other intentions though and held him back. This was one game they didn't want interrupted by the grime-encrusted old man. Will glanced at Bootstrap and gave him a reassuring smile._ All will be explained, I just need to see Jack's bloody key_, Will attempted to convey to his father silently.

"Against?" Davy Jones suspected things could get interesting.

"I want this." Will promptly pulled out Jack's "Drawring of a key" and tossed it to the horrifying-yet-funny-looking creature standing before him. Will remembered how the crew of the Black Pearl told him how Jack Sparrow acquired his precious, "drawring of a key". Will never really understood the significance of the scrap of material. _It won't be long now before I behold the key to Elizabeth's freedom! _Will was getting impatient. An almost indiscernible look of uncertainty passed over Davy Jone's face as he unfolded the cloth.

"How do you know of the key?" He gasped shakily, his voice slightly more quiet than usual.

"That's not part of the game, is it?" Will sat down. "You can still walk away."

Will was well aware of how infuriating he was being. Davy Jone's ego was much too high though, for him to back down in front of his entire crew, which Will was also aware of.

...

The game (to Davy Jones) was not going exactly according to his plans. He glanced around nervously and thought about how he'd never lost a game in his life. Will, on the other hand, was getting more confident as the game wore on. _I think I may actually win!_ Davy Jones was beginning to glare suspiciously at Will's cup, as if willing himself to see through it. He darted his eyes from the cup, to that _other _Turner. Cup- whelp- cup- whelp-

"I win Jones!" Will declared triumphantly. "The key is mine!"

Jones took a deep breath and broke out in a sweat and his confidence deteriorated as Will's smile grew. He seemed to find the captain's reaction very amusing. "Well, our bet?" Will held out a hand in expectation. He was feeling pretty good about how this had turned out. Things couldn't have gone better for Will, or so he thought.

Davy Jones was stuttering," You can't... I'm... the key is... um-" He stopped suddenly and looked up. Will was alarmed to see the expression change rapidly. He began laughing (and snorting) with an evil grin.

"What... why are you laughing?" He was feeling very confused and thought that maybe the captain had cracked under the pressure. _Maybe I can take over the ship! _But the captain answered once he'd calmed down a bit.

"You're right Turner. We had a deal and I must stay true to my word." With a flick of his claw he scooped up the cloth with the picture of the key and tossed it to Will. His eyes glinted mischievously and he continued chuckling evilly. Will caught the cloth, looking more confused than ever. "But, I wanted the key! That's what I bet on!" Davy Jones leaned forward and raised his non-existent eyebrows.

"No ya didn't!" He was talking very slowly, as if Will was the dumbest thing ever. "I asked you what ye wanted and ye said ya wanted the bit o cloth." He leaned back and gestured to the cloth with his claw.

"There it is!"

The crew gradually started laughing once they figured out what their captain was saying, but Will still hadn't completely caught on.

"Are you trying to tell me that this-" he picked it up with two fingers and held it away from himself like it was a piece of trash. "is what I've won?" Davy Jones looked at him innocently, "It's what you wanted wasn't it?"

There was a moment of silence before Will frowned darkly and held out his hand, his voice dangerously quiet,

"Give me the key, now."

Davy Jones widened his eyes in mock surprise, "This key?" He pulled it out from his tentacles.

"Why would I give you this? You've already had your prize."

Will couldn't believe this was happening, "Well," he hesitated, "Then I challenge you again! Or I call a rematch!"

Davy Jones laughed darkly and shook his head, "Har har har *snort* har har...no."

The end

(There will be a sequel)

Reviews are appreciated, flames aren't. Thanks!


End file.
